Fairy Kids
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: The girls in Fairy Tail are all pregnant and their kids grow up and have their own drama to deal with. Nalu Gruvia Gale.
1. Meet the Dragneel twins

Fairy Kids

A Nalu Fanfic

***Moshi Moshi minna-san! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've had a huge case of writer's block and every time I start writing a story, I feel like it's not good and I scrap it. On top of that, school started 2 weeks ago and I have a ton of homework so I might be able to only post on weekends. It's like 2 am and I'm really bored so if there are spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, that is why. Oh yeah, I do not own Fairy Tail cause if I did, Nalu would have happened a very very long time ago***

It's been 2 weeks since "the incident" with Natsu and Lucy and today Lucy just found out she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to tell Natsu because they were both drunk at the time and he may not want to take care of their child. She knew she had to tell him but she was afraid of what the answer might be. She got ready and she walked to the guild. She saw Natsu fighting with Gray like he always does. She tried to work up the courage to go and talk to him but she was very nervous and she couldn't do it. She just sat down at the bar in her usual spot. Natsu saw her and he immediately knew something was wrong.

Natsu P.O.V

I saw Lucy looking kind of sad. I knew something was up. She smelled differently too. It was like there was another person inside her. "Hey Luce. You ok? You look kinda sad." No response. She just looked away. "Its nothing Natsu." She looked nervous. "Luce don't lie to me. I know something is up. What is it." She looked at me and she pulled me into another room where we were alone. She looked at me. "Natsu. I'm pregnant and you're the father." When she said that, I froze. I just stood there looking into her eyes. I was extremely happy. I'm gonna have a family with the girl of my dreams. I was also kind of guilty for making her pregnant when she was only 17. Out of nowhere, Lucy burst into tears. "Natsu. Please don't leave me alone with this child!" It hurt me to know that Lucy thought that I would leave her. I hugged her tightly. "Luce, I would never leave you. I'm so happy that we have a family now. I love you Lucy." "I love you to Natsu." I kissed her passionately to let her know that I would always be by her side.

*Time skip 8 months*

Lucy P.O.V

It was a normal day at the guild. I was expecting in about a month and Natsu was always by me and protecting me over the smallest things. It was actually kind of funny seeing him do that. Every time a guy talks to me, Natsu glares at him. I was feeling fine until I felt a wave of pain hit me. It couldn't be a contraction. It was still too early. Another wave of pain hit me and I groaned loudly. Natsu looked worried. "Lucy are you ok?" When he said that, I felt my water breaking. "Natsu, I think the baby is coming." Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran towards me. "What! It's still too early." Natsu rushed me to the infirmary. It was a painful experience when I was in labor. Natsu held my hand the entire time. It was a girl. Mira saw the child and she looked alarmed. "She's not breathing!" Everyone panicked. Natsu looked petrified. I could tell that he didn't want to lose our daughter. While everyone else was trying to save our daughter, I felt another contraction. There was another one. Mira finally got to save her but then she noticed that I was in labor again. She rushed to help me. It was another girl and she looked identical to our first-born. Everyone was happy to find out that I had identical twins, especially Natsu. Everyone else left except for Natsu. I grabbed Natsu by his vest and I pulled him towards me. "Natsu Dragneel if you ever get me pregnant again I'm going to kill you!" He looked scared. "So, what should we name them Luce." I already knew what names to pick. "Let's name the oldest Nashi and the youngest Luna." "I love those names Luce. Nashi and Luna Dragneel. It has a nice ring to it." He leaned in to kiss me and we both held our little angels.

**So what do you think. Please review. New chapters coming soon.**


	2. Meet the Redfox family

***Im back! I have no idea how long this story is going to be. It probably won't be that long cause I'm so used to making one-shots. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Time skip and there will be GaLe in this one. I don't own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does***

Its been a year since the twins Nashi and Luna were born. They were adorable but taking care of them was hell. They have developed their powers quickly which only made it harder to take care of them. Once, Natsu and Lucy went on a job together and everyone agreed to help take care of the twins. When they both came back, everyone was passed out and a lot of stuff was destroyed and there was fire everywhere. The twins were sleeping in the middle of the floor acting like the most innocent things in the world. That was the last time the guild would ever take a babysitting job. Ever. Meanwhile, Levy has been totally jealous of Lucy. She has always wanted to have a kid. She had been dating Gajeel for a while now but he never liked the idea of having a kid. It was frustrating for the both of them.

Levy P.O.V

I went over to Gajeel's place today. I keep trying to convince him to start a family. He just keeps disagreeing with me. I just decided to give up. I was sad that I never got to convince him. I guess he saw that I looked sad because he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back ever so passionately. One thing led to another and the next thing I know is that I woke up naked in Gajeel's bed.

*Time skip 3 weeks later*

I just found out that I'm pregnant! I guess the condom broke. I was extremely happy to find out that I was a mom but then I remembered Gajeel always being against having a family. I he found out about this, would he leave me? I debated on telling Gajeel or not. I decided to ask Lucy because she was in a similar situation when she was pregnant. I went to her apartment and I told her everything. "Wow! I can't believe you're pregnant Levy-chan!" She was smiling widely but her smile faded after I told her everything. "Levy-chan. I think you should tell him. If he really loves you he will be around for you and your baby. That's what Natsu said to me after I told him." Lucy was probably right. I went to go find Gajeel and tell him.

I found him at his house all alone eating scrap metal as usual. I took a deep breath and I walked in and I told him. "Gajeel. There's something I have to tell you." "What is it shrimp." Levy gathered up enough courage to say the following 2 words. "I'm pregnant." Gajeel just froze there. He stopped eating and he looked at me. I thought he was going to say something about us breaking up but instead, he hugged me really really tightly. "I thought you didn't want any kids." He looked at me "Well shrimp, I thought I didn't until today." He kissed me and he hugged me tighter. I was so happy.

*9 months later*

Normal P.O.V

`Levy was expecting soon. She was due in about 2 days. Everyone was congratulating them. Levy was sitting down talking to Lucy when suddenly, she got a sudden pain. "Shrimp. you Ok." It was clear that Gajeel was worried"I'm fi-" She was cut off by another pain. "Gajeel. The baby is coming." And with that, everyone else panicked. It was almost like Lucy was giving birth but not as dangerous ( cause Lucy's kids were 4 weeks premature) Gajeel stood by Levy the entire time she was in labor. She made it through. Levy gave birth to a blue-haired boy who looked a lot like Gajeel. Everyone ran to Levy congratulating her. Gajeel eventually got to be alone with Levy and their child. "So, what should we name him, Levy." That was the first time Gajeel called her that. "How about Felix." Gajeel and Levy both thought that it was a great name. And so, Felix Redfox was born.

***Ok. Well that's it for chapter 2. I can't think of a good name for Gajeel and Levy's child so if you want, you can try to help me get a better name by reviewing one to me. I was just staring at my screen for like 10 minutes trying to figure one out an that's all I got. Hope you enjoyed***


	3. Meet Rin Fullbuster

***Moshi Moshi Minna! In this chapter, there will be another character born. This one will be different from the rest but very very slightly similar to the first chapter. Time skip 2 months and this one has Gruvia and the other ships. This one is longer***

Gray and Juvia have been dating for a while now. They lived together in Gray's house. They have also both wanted to have kids, even after seeing how crazy Nashi, Luna, an Felix were. Their wishes have been granted when they found out that Juvia was pregnant. Juvia was extremely happy, but still not as happy as Gray. They both went to the guild to tell everyone the good news. "Juvia has to tell everyone something." Everyone turned to Juvia. "Juvia is pregnant!" Everyone else pretended to be happy but in reality they were like "Really?! Another kid?!" Gray watched over Juvia a lot. He actually stopped stripping because he was to busy with keeping an eye on her. Yeah, he was that dedicated.

Juvia P.O.V

Juvia was flattered but to be honest, Juvia thinks it can be a little annoying. Juvia can't even talk to her best friend Gajeel-kun without having Gray-sama pulling her back. My ex-love rival told me that Natsu acted the same way. Juvia is still very happy about the pregnancy.

Gray P.O.V

I can't believe that Juvia finally got pregnant. I have never been happier. I watch over Juvia like a hawk. I won't let anything or anyone hurt her when she's in this condition. I won't let any other man talk to her besides me. I never understood Juvia's "love rivalry" until she got pregnant.

*9 months later*

Juvia P.O.V

Juvia was sleeping exited about the baby that was supposed to be due in 2 weeks. Out of nowhere, Juvia felt a pain coming from her stomach. It was probably nothing but then Juvia felt it again but it hurt more and then Juvia felt something wet. Juvia's water broke. Juvia called out for Gray-sama. "Gray-sama! Get over here!" Gray-sama got out of bed and ran over to me. "What happened Juvia." "Gray-sama. Juvia's in labor." Gray-sama took Juvia to the hospital. On the way there, Juvia felt dizzy. "Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't feel so good." Juvia passed out.

Normal P.O.V

Juvia fainted. Gray didn't know why. When he got to the hospital, he was told to wait outside. He waited for about 5 minutes and then, it seemed like everyone from Fairy tail walked in. 15 minutes later, the doctor walked in. "I'm sorry Mr. Fullbuster. She's not doing so well. The baby is fine but now Ms. Lockser is in critical condition." (This is what I mean by being similar to chapter 1. Someone almost dies) Gray almost fainted from grief when he heard that. He couldn't raise a child by himself! He wouldn't know what to do if Juvia dies. He panicked as he told everyone else. Everyone panicked. They all hoped that Juvia would survive. An hour passed. The doctor walked to Gray again. "It's a miracle. Ms. Lockser will be fine. You can see your child if you would like." Gray went into a room where Juvia was and he found him holding their child.

"Gray-sama. It's a boy! What should we name him." Gray new exactly what to name him. "Let's name him Rin." "Juvia loves that name."


	4. Let the drama commence

***Hi! I'm back with chapter 4. It seems a lot of people really like this so here I am. Huge 11 year time skip and this one has a lot of different ships. Hope you enjoy. Please review!***

It's been a long time since the kids were born. Nashi and Luna were 12 and Felix and Rin were 11. There were other new members too. Bixlow and Lisanna had a 5 year old daughter, Erza and Jellal had a son, Mirajane and Laxus had female triplets all 9 years old, and Romeo and Wendy had a son and a daughter, the son being 6 and the daughter being 3. Nashi and Luna got along with everyone but they got along with each other the best. Most of the time. It was a rowdy day at the guild and Rin walked in. As soon as he did, the twins both looked at him in awe. They both had a huge crush on him. Then there was Felix. He had strong feelings towards Luna but she just kept all her time focused on Rin. Felix was a shy kid and he didn't have many friends besides the twins. He took after his mom's love for reading. Every time you see him, he either is talking to Luna or reading a book. Rin was the "Cool" guy (pun intended) of the 4. He was actually pretty nice to everyone except Felix. He always just shut him out but there wan't really any huge conflict between them. Rin, just like Felix, loved Luna. He knew that Nashi would just get mad at him and beat him to a pulp if he confessed so he just stayed quiet. It's been this way ever since they were born. I'm not kidding. The second they met each other they already had feelings for each other.

Nashi P.O.V

As soon as Rin walked in, I walked up to him. "Hi Rin-kun." "Hi Nashi-chan." And then it started with me trying to get him to be alone with me either on a job or just plain alone together. I have a feeling that dad doesn't like me being with him because every time I'm alone with him, he shoots him a dirty look. Even if my dad says I can't be with him, I'm not going to listen to him (Big mistake Nashi) Rin and i are nakama. He can't make me stay away from nakama. (Clever girl) I honestly think that he kind of likes me. It might be just me but if he does, I will be so happy.

Luna P.O.V

And there goes Nashi trying to get close to Rin-kun. Dad totally hates them being together but Nashi has her ways to deceive him if he ever tells her to stay away from him. It's true I love Rin-kun but they're mutual feelings and my sister clearly loves him more. My sweat dropped looking at those 2 lovebirds. I saw Felix looking lonely as ever reading a book. I walked towards him because he may seem tough but I know that deep down all he needs is a little more friends. "Hey Felix-kun." He glared at me like he usually does. "What do you want." "Calm down Felix-kun. I just wanted to talk to you. You looked lonely." I smiled at him and I saw a very very slight blush on his cheeks. We were talking for hours. I turned and I saw my dad glaring at me shaking his head slowly. Honestly, he is so weird sometimes.

Natsu P.O.V

It ticked me off seeing my little girls hanging out with ice-bastard's kid and metal head's kid too. I can't stand it anymore. I saw Lucy staring at me with a worried look. She told me before to just let our daughters hang out with their friends but I just can't stand it.

Normal P.O.V

Well with the twins with daddy issues, a very shy Felix, and the playboy Rin, the guild is becoming a very drama filled place.


	5. Luna troubles

***Moshi Moshi! If this chapter comes out late, it's because I had a huge amount of homework to do so if it is posted late, gommenasai. I might start a schedule on when I post these chapters and it might be on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday instead of everyday. Also a heads up, I finally saw Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki and that inspired me to make ANOTHER fanfic based on that. It might start after I finish this but it might start now. I haven't figured out the details yet. I highly recommend that you watch that movie. Anyway before this intro ends up being a chapter by itself, I hope you enjoy and please please please review! They always mean a lot**. **This chapter may contain Luna x Rin and Luna x Felix or for short, LuRi and FeLu. No time skip here actually. All of it is in Luna's P.O.V***

It was a normal day at the guild. Nashi stayed home today because she was sick. I was kind of glad that she wasn't here so now she won't try to win Rin over and she won't say that Felix and I are a couple. I only see him as a friend and dad will kill me if I date him. Rin spent all of his time around me. It was weird because I thought he loved Nashi. He never left my side which made me very happy that he liked to be around me. I saw Felix look kind of sadder than usual that day but every time I wanted to go talk to him, Rin just pulled me away. Dad just glared at him the ENTIRE TIME. I'm not kidding. Even when Mira waved food in front of him and when the triplets tried to get his attention, he just glared at us. He didn't even blink. It was creepy. He only looked away when he seemed to ask Gray something. It was so quiet that my dragon slayer senses couldn't tell what he was saying. But he looked like he was about to get up and punch Rin when Rin tried to kiss me. Yeah, he tried to kiss me but I pushed him back. There is no way I am telling Nashi that. I would have taken the kiss if Nashi didn't love him too but I was too nice of a sister to take it. Dad literally spontaneously combusted and tried to stand up but good thing Mira grabbed him. I get that Dad and Gray never gotten along but that doesn't mean that I can't hang out with Rin. It makes no sense.

When I got home, Dad pulled me into another room and started yelling nonsense at me. "Luna, I'm not letting you talk to Rin anymore." That got me so mad. I would have slapped him if he wasn't my dad. "Why Dad. He's my friend." "Friend or not, he tried to kiss you." I was hoping Nashi didn't hear that so I slyly looked out and I saw her with headphones listening to her music lacrima. "Dad. He tried to kiss me, he didn't actually do it. Calm down." I regretted telling him to calm down. "I can't calm down when the spawn of that popsicle tried to kiss you. You are banned from talking to him!" I thought of something genius to say that Nashi taught me if I ever was in this situation with another guy in the guild. "But Dad, didn't you tell us that nakama is important and that we should treasure them. Well Rin is my nakama." He turned paper white. "Th-that rule doesn't apply here." That's when mom stepped in to save me.

"Natsu. What did I say about keeping our daughters away from Rin and Felix." Ok. So it's not just Rin but Felix too. I got so mad, steam came out of my hand. "Luce. He tried to kiss Luna." "So, if Luna likes him, she can kiss him." I left after that because I knew this would be a full scale argument. The last argument they had, it ended up with Dad getting the silent treatment from Mom for a week. I saw Nashi stare at me. "So what happened." "Umm. Felix tried to kiss me." I lied because I didn't want to see her heartbroken. Nashi burst out laughing. "I told you that you would be a good couple! Did you really kiss him?" "No. I pushed him back." She looked sad. "Aww. But why. I can just imagine what your kids will look like already." I blushed slightly. "We are just friends. I didn't want to date him or anything." Nashi was still snickering. "Yeah right. Or did you not want Dad to kill him." "Hey! I don't love Felix ok!"

Ok, everyone is officially getting on my nerves today. I just wanted to have a relaxing day but no. This had to happen. I went to sleep early because I really did not feel like dealing with my family right now. I woke up the next day and I was happy to see Nashi feeling better, keeping Rin busy. I saw Felix again looking sad. "Hey Felix-kun." I smiled and I saw him blush and perk up. We spent the day talking as usual but when I was about to leae he murmured something to me. It sounded like he said, "Do you love Rin." but I doubt it. "What?" I asked confused. "Nothing." he turned away. I walked back home and apparently, I did something wrong and my dad lost his temper again about a guy. I didn't even listen to him this time. When he stopped I just left because I was not about to deal with this crap again.

The next day, I was in a bad mood and its all thanks to everyone. Here's what happened. I was just sitting down when Felix came up to me. When Felix came over I was surprised because he always just stays in his little corner and reads. He was about to say something but then Rin has to push him out of the way and tell me something too. Nashi saw this and now she's mad at me for taking away Rin from her. I was just tired of this madness. When I got home, dad has to go into over protective mode and start telling me about staying away from those two. I was just done. I didn't show up to the guild the next day and mom and dad were mad at me for not going. I have a messed up family.

***Place your favorite ships in a review please. Do you like LuRi, FeLu, or NaRi (Nashi x Rin)***


	6. Side note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi. This is a side note for this story. I will be posting these chapters on Wednesdays and Fridays so I will stop posting them daily. If you have any ideas for something that can be added to the next chapter, please tell me and it might be added and don't worry, I will credit you for the idea. That is all. Sayonara ^_^/strong/p 


	7. Crossover sequel

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi. I know it's been awhile but I really couldn't think of a way to continue Fairy Kids so I'm making things a little interesting. I am making a sequel and it's most likely going to be a crossover. I might make it a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji crossover with it because why not add a demon to make things a little interesting. If you want another anime to be a crossover with Fairy Kids other than Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji, write a review and I may consider replacing it. If you agree with the desicion of leaving it as Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji please say so. I will try to please you all. Arigato for all the support. Bai Bai and see you in the sequel which will most likely be released in November. /strong/p 


End file.
